biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Biohazard 3.5 (Canon)
The date was February 1999. Two months after the fall of Alexia Ashford. Former RPD Officer Leon Scott Kennedy, was on the train heading to a unknown part of Spain. Leon is to meet up with a small team settled up to finish off the Umbrella Corporation. The team name know as the "Anti Oni Enix" was an underground anti Umbrella organization. They founded the location of a small Umbrella's own funded town "Light Everest". The towns location was leaked by the H.C.F to them by no mistake. This was to increase pressure on the remaining Umbrella's Research Facilitys after the Raccoon City and Sheena Island self-destruction. Resident Evil 3.5 Official Canon Story Leon was dressed up in full light blue body tactic armor with a brown bomber coat on. The Winter air is not to Leon's liking he recalls Raccoon City everyday. The Government man who offered Leon a new job to shut up all the nonsense he would of told. The world has moved on the media went on and on about the upcoming new Millennium. Leon had his trusty Desert Eagle on the side he hasn't removed this gun away from his body. The nightmares of Raccoon City got to Leon so badly his been dreaming about losing Ada Wong again to pack of zombies. The train was arriving at the very last stop. Not many people were aboard and Leon was luckily to get here with his new contacts over the short months. A shady man is overlooking the train station Leon is about to arrive at. The shady man is armed with a sniper rifle and he shoots at the neck of the driver of the train, like he was a nobody. The train came out of the pathways track and key to a panic begins. All sevens of the trains sets fell aside with Leon unconscious outside the train, apparently his still alive. Then appears a man in black suit showing his face, it was the infamous former S.T.A.R.S Captain Albert Wesker. He approaches the unconscious Leon, grinning away madly. Albert said "Well, well, what we have here, Leon Scott Kennedy, the man who help the Redfields and taking out my old dear friend William." The people at the train station were all shouting in Spanish "Go, go, help these people!." Leon Kennedy was taken away by Albert Wesker himself. Meanwhile at Light Everest. The H.C.F entered the ruins of a underground caves. A Captain was order to send his men to transport a B.O.W to the Umbrella town. The containment was to big to get though the underground caves. An Airship manage to get the cargo as far as it could. The H.C.F Captain was at loose ends not knowing what was inside. The soldiers fought at Rockfort Island not so along ago they beginning to start hating this work. Light Everest was alot smaller size then Raccoon City. You would think this was Umbrella's very own Camp David or Bohemian Grove type location. The town was a small town with a Chapel with stone made houses and shops. The people all work for Umbrella you would think they shut up shop after the Raccoon City outbreak. Inside the cargo that the H.C.F was transporting a strange liquid was bashing around. The H.C.F soldiers were not deaf to hearing this. The Captain was about to get his team out of there fast. The Captain quickly says "Right men, I do the right thing and get us out of here. Whatever that is we brought it close enough to the town. I rather we live tomorrow then die like our comrades did back at Rockfort." The B.O.W creature smashed out of the cargo. The soldiers were surrounded by black smoke "No no! I had the trigger I didn't press it yet!". The Captain had the release button but was planning to unleash the B.O.W after getting far away from it. The Black Fog kills the soldiers by injecting in their necks with its worms of death. Albert Wesker brings Leon to a church inside Light Everest. Albert walks away and says "I hope you enjoy your last hours of life" in Spanish. Wesker kept repeating himself "I hope you enjoy your last hours of life." and walks away laughing. Leon wakes up with his gun and jacket still on. Breathing away "What where am I?" and he goes into a room to find help. No one was around Leon decides just to walk out of here until he heard screaming from the outside. Still the afternoon daylight just about right now. The suns rays of light turned into darkness at each passing bright windows. Leon knew he was in alot of trouble he dashes towards the front doors but they locked. A huge Black Fog appears inside the Chapel with Leon expressing "Huh what you causing the chaos outside?". Of course stupid to say Leon kept out of the Fog way. Shooting a few rounds into it "Okay then you want me lets play Cat and Mouse." Leon headed to the second floor but out of no where the Black Fog B.O.W causes Leon to fall back down to the first floor. The Fog got to Leon. Leon forced himself to the ground in great pain his hasn't felt since losing Ada Wong. The Black Fog didn't outright kill Leon as it did to the H.C.F Soldiers. The Fog went away and Leon fell back to sleep. Meanwhile at an Umbrella Castle. A old man overlooks his own fallen empire. Staring at a painting looking at his youthful self. "I remember when everything was just fields and play. Now just rotting away to junk and thickness of our human DNA." Wishing the world will see what he sees. "You see things are getting out of hand. New players have arrived to my game. I'm upsetting alot people with the lives taken that day." The old man calls himself Ozwell Spencer. The infamous co-founder of Umbrella Inc. Far into the castle undergrounds a lab builted up since the 70's sees a cage what looks like dogs. Ozwell has only two friends left at this point in life. One friend has worked with him since his college days. They maybe aging to the core right now the man know as Elton Kinder never questioned on Ozwell's Umbrella. Even after Raccoon City his response after the Nuke Blast by the USA Government "About time people woken up to what really going on in this world." Elton began using the funding to build a daughter that Ozwell never could have. The girl was named Winona Spencer the only daughter of Ozwell E. Spencer. Winona was awaked to all the lights of computers around her. Having never walked in her life she fell to the ground. The cages to the dogs open up. The B.O.W dogs were energy feeding they control whatever host comes near them. They can grow in-size when need. An orange, red aura covers their entire bodies. With their sharpe fangs in their mouths that could eat though steel. The B.O.W Dogs also have short tails that can absorb a man when the colour changes to red. Winona notices all the doors opening around the lab. With her brain she was programmed to learn all kinds of languages. Winona started to scream every help word possible the biological weapon Dogs were released all over the floors of the Umbrella Castle labs. A single B.O.W dog reached Winona location but the Dog felt scared itself. The single Dog went up to a screaming girl and didn't attack her but defended her! The other B.O.W dogs attacked Winona Dog protector with power that a Tyrant would look like child's play. All the B.O.W Dogs disappeared into thin air and the girl got to her feet. The B.O.W dog was connected to Winona "I have friend? I have a friend....?". Winona calls him "Blixem". Back at Light Everest, Leon wasn't at the Chapel no more but on an Airship. Leon was on the right wing still wearing the same clothes the morning he put them on. Leon was in shock to be traveling in the sky "Okay now where am I?!". Leon better had watch his footing. He walks alone wondering where the crew is he sees the wings of the ship. The wind was picking up Leon pulled out his gun ready for anything until he blacked out coldly. Leon woken up inside another room again "My arm damn that train crashed must have broke....what?! My arm no". Leon quickly pulled his belt off and wrapped around his left arm. Leon knew his been infected and knows his in alot of trouble. Leon was in a Knights Armour room. Paintings and Deer heads on the walls. Leon had to get out of here. He pulls out a radio he had on him no one was picking him up in the sealed room. Leon turned to the Deer head it fell to the floor with blood pouring out. Leon turned around to see the Knights holding there weapons up. Looking at them "Okay guys enough with the jokes" he slowly walked up to them. One striked down at Leon with a sword but missed completely and the knight broken up. Leon ran to the door and was opened. Leon had to explore this place and get in contact with his team. Leon went to the very next door to the right "Oh what the hell have to get clues where I'm at." A toy room with dolls and toys covered the room. Searching around a single toy Doll fell from a top shelf. Stepping over to see if anyone was around the room. The Doll came to life and attacked Leon! Surprised by this Leon shot at a burning lantern hanging on top burning the Doll alive. Leon admittedly got out of the room. Said to himself "Now really what the hell is going on!". Leon was annoyed and angry he ran to another door which lead to a dinning room with food and candles alight. The fireplace was burning firewood. More paintings around the room. Leon didn't care about who having what meal he ran to the brown double doors. Locked Leon went around the corner to but suddenly a blue man with a meat hook came out of a painting! Blown away by this Leon knew this is NOT Raccoon City this must be depression from losing the love of his life. Leon triggered his Desert Eagle Magnum into him. No effect whatsoever the whole room around Leon began to change with crazy blue vision the table had no food on it. The fireplace was burning blue fire looks like Leon step into another world. Leon had his flashlight he began to lose the light around him. The flashlight damaged the Hook Man creature Leon shot at him till he disappeared. The next thing on Leon mind is to escape this nightmare. His mind starts to strangle "I just need the bathroom man got to let go ahhhh better have one just need a drink." Leon was shaking in pain with his arm transforming itself into a snake. Leon's hair began to go thick black like the Black Fog had overtaken Leon's body. These visions that Leon sees are happening around him like Death himself was waiting for Leon since escaping Raccoon City. Screaming away the visions, Leon was back to his normal self. He began to go further and further into the Castle. Leon founded a bathroom at last but this was no private bathroom a huge window was seeing another side to this hell hole. A figure passes the window Leon rising his gun to shoot but the figure disappears. After taking a short break Leon went forwards to get to the courtyards. He sees mountains out the windows Leon got to get out of here. The endless corridors with long curtains blowing up and down. Leon was still all alone no one is around. Leon walked up till one of the window curtains wraps around Leon's neck. Leon pulls out his knife to cut the cloth. Shaking his head "Anything just anything could kill me here, I see outside I must be able to radio someone...". Leon didn't run he just kept walking and looking he knows this must be owned by Umbrella. Leon's radio began to work but he wasn't outside a girl's voice was echoing down the speaker. Leon quickly answered his personal radio "Hello who is this? Are you near you have to be?". The girl was none other then Winona Spencer herself. Leon looked around just in-case nothing else is about to pop up and attack him. Hearing the girl's voice "I can't free myself no doors will open. My friend trying to help me but his powers cannot work well down here." Leon was taking every word in "Okay whats your name my is Leon Kennedy." The girl says her first name to Leon "My my name is Winona. Please Mr. Leon all these lights hurting my mind ahhhhhhh". Radio cuts off Leon shouts for her "She sounds legit well if its a trap at least better find out what is happening to me." Ozwell E. Spencer the man who only knows living forever will get him marked as the most important man this planet has ever know. The inquest into the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service has been disbanded since the lost of Sheena and Rockfort. Only a few key players in Spencer game remains and this one came back with the G-Virus. His only name in the field is Mr.Death or better know as Hunk. The man behind the iron mask as many recall. Spencer last to second friend who isn't doing this for the greed of money. Hunk was the Forth Survivor. Many did escape but Hunk was the most two important escapees after Nicholai Ginovaef came back with the combat data intact. Leon was know to be heading to Light Everest but has since went missing. Spencer orders Hunk to gather up the best mercenarys to kill all the "Anti Oni Enix" and "H.C.F" forces. As Hunk was Spencer best soldier in the field he fellows without question. Leon went further and further into the corridors. Leon manage to get out and hasn't been attacked by nothing strange for awhile. The waters on the mountains pouring down. Leon has never been to a place like this in his lifetime. A waterwheel was spinning around with the lightning from the sky began to flash. Leon checking his left arm he has got to find this girl fast as possible. Leon didn't see no one that includes no Zombies and no killer Dolls for that matter. Winona was trapped inside the Experiment Lab with her new friend Blixem. She has to get out and find the man name Leon on this radio. Blixem powers helped Winona to walk and run she felt like water free flowing. The lights still continue to cripple her mindset "Got to take these lights out." Blixem helps by turning the switches off for her he wanted to help but something was holding him back to. A Mountain Forest surrounds this castle Leon saw a pathway leading out of the castle. Knowing for sure where to escape out of here he had no choice but to search the entire place. Limited on ammo and having no food to eat since leaving his safe house. Leon pressed on with the radio "Can anyone hear me. I need emergency assisted! I'm in an unknown location right now please anyone can you..." Another voice came on though. A man voice "I can hear you Leon Scott Kennedy". The man had a menacing voice "I will be with you shortly within the hour to kill you." The man was Hunk. The radio went dead. Leon was getting desperate now "Great well then I won't be here for you to enjoy that!." Leon ran back inside into the Castle to find the helpless Winona. Story Credits and the Last Fully Know Details. Typed and updated by Decoy Turk as of Friday 2nd May 2014. This is the true story behind the original Biohazard 4. Not the Devil May Cry one thats was already made and done. This is Biohazard 4 "Fog" Trailer in 2002. Was ALL the same game the Hook Man was in the Fog version! All credit goes to Capcom exclusive output of the beginnings of Leon last days alive. The next part covers the last remaining Sheena's Tyrants being hunted down by the new breed B.O.W G-Dogs! Leon and Winona only meet at the end when she reveals the truth behind the Progenitor Virus. Leon was having hallucinations and even powers then later on turning into a Tyrant. Hunk, Wesker and Spencer storylines goes very AWOL sadly. Leon didn't meet the rest of his team they pretty much got killed by the Fog B.O.W when they arrived at Light Everest. The Airship were flashbacks but to what is unknown at this time. Some of the 3.5 graphics and locations was reused for Resident Evil 5 Lost In Nightmares. Hopefully Capcom or Shinji Mikami will release all the full script details to us one day. Thank You For Reading. Gallery Capcomsite2.jpg|Story Wise. BIO3.5thaks.png|Leon Tyrant Form. Bio3.5Winona2.png|Winona Spencer BIO3.5LeonBlue.jpg|3.5 Leon 23678909.png|Information On The Airship. LeonLeftArm.jpg|Leather Strap On Leon's Left Arm. BitMore.png|More Info About The Bathroom. beltarm.jpg|Close Up On Leon's Left Arm. Notice His Left Hand Is Infected. Map10.jpg|Rough Layout Of The Castle. artworkcastledrawbridge.jpg|Not The Same Castle From 4 This Is The 3.5 Castle. bananabio08_640w.jpg|Only One Part Of The Airship Was Ever Shown. LINBIO3.5.jpg|Reused Graphics In Lost In Nightmares. BIO3.5Castle2.png|Another View Of The Castle. Bio3.5Hookpng.png|Hookman Face. 05BIO3.5controls.jpg|What would have been the button controls. Bio3.5Unknown12.jpg|What could have been. BIO3.5GDOGSHD.jpg|"HD" G-Dogs. LEONBIO3.5HD.jpg|"HD" 3.5 Leon. Links http://www.ricedigital.co.uk/the-resident-evil-4-that-never-was/ http://www.projectumbrella.net/forum/Biohazard-4-Illusions-Ver-After-DMC Category:Biohazard 3.5 Category:Resident Evil 3.5